User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Volume 2 episode 8: Field Trip
Hello and welcome once again to analysis by an author. We wanted exposition? Boy! We are getting it up the wazoo! Another very good setup episode with pretty much everything we wanted except maybe action. That's for next week. We have a lot to cover so here is episode 8 of volume 2: Field trip We start the episode with the resolution of last week's ending... Sort of. Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood are discussing the break in at the CCT. Ironwood is not a happy camper to say the least. Ruby is summoned in Ozpin's office to see if she had anything to add to her previous debriefing. The conversation gives us a few details, At least Glynda does not know who is Cinder. That Cinder herself is hiding her semblance to avoid recognition and uses dust in her clothes to compensate. By the end of the conversation, Ruby mentions the hideout in the south-east information that they gathered in "Painting the town..." After Ruby leaves, a debate ignites on the best use of the information. Ironwood believes a show of force is in order while Ozpin thinks the use of scouts to find answers first is a better strategy. One last interesting tidbit about the conversation, Apparently, Ironwood has served Ozpin faithfully for years... Hmmm. While the adults debates, RWBY themselves get into a conversation on the information Ruby gave them. They agree that the information given was necessary. Yang points out to Ruby that they received a package from their dad. They open it to find... A dog?! Okay it's funny, but how the hell did it survived? Anyway, he's called Zwei and Blake's reaction to it is simply hilarious! After some high-jinks, the intercom ask all students to the amphitheatre. Time for RWBY to get their first mission! Oh and we get their father's name for the first time in the show: Taiyang Xiao Long, a name that is important if you know anything about Chi. RWBY arrives in the amphitheatre and it's obvious Zwei is in Ruby's bag and will go on the mission with them. We get a VERY interesting speech by Ozpin to the students of the four kingdoms about an anniversary celebrated today. He gives us details about the largest war in recorded history. Not a war against the Grimm as previously thought (By me I'll admit.) A war between conformist and individualist. Now that's a curve ball I didn't see coming :) By the end of the war, individualism won and one of the change it created was the naming of children after colours to embrace their victory and their liberty. Only problem I see is that it helps de-fang the Grimm once again. Sigh! Apparently students will be shadowing an experienced Huntsmen in the field and decides which mission to take by themselves. The only limit on their choice of mission is their experience. Case in point RWBY. They decide to take a search and destroy mission in the south-east to continue their investigation but the mission was deemed too dangerous for first years since there were so many Grimms in the area. Enter Ozpin who remarks that he couldn't stop them from going anyway so he bends the rule and gives them the mission. (Sorry but that's bull. He intended for them to go since his conversation in the tower. Note he never really lied.) RWBY and the other students walk outside to find their experienced Huntsman and their ride to their mission when they encounter CFVY back in one piece. When Ruby ask her why they were so late to get back, she answers that they had problems finishing their task with the amount of Grimm around. Making RWBY a bit uneasy about their own mission parameters. Ruby remarks that they should be okay because they'll be with an experienced Huntsman. That answer seems to calm down the team... until they find out that their Huntsman is Bartholomew Oobleck! (YAY!) PHEWW! That was a lot in one episode and the blog's too long already for me to give you my speculation. Instead, I believe we need to take the time to review everything we've learned in the past two months. So stay tuned this Saturday when I gather every new info we received in Volume 2, put them all together and see what comes out on the other end. YUCK! What a bad analogy! Category:Blog posts